McSteamy vs McDreamy
by Carter4eva
Summary: Once again these two friends find themselves fighting over the same woman but who does she want to be with? First chapter is a basic introduction


McSteamy vs. McDreamy- The opinions

Meredith's POV

From the day I set eyes on him I knew it would be hard, McSteamy had a way with women which meant he always got the ones he wanted, I guess you could say he was a womaniser, a ladies man, and I Meredith Grey am no different to the other hundred plus women who once fell for his charms. His smooth slick moves that can send any female into a frenzy of passion. However nothing beats a McDreamy look from McDreamy right? One of those just makes any girls decision. Derek could melt any girls' heart with one look, whereas Mark could get any girl into bed with his McSteamy look. I guess that's why they were best friends; they both had a way with girls. I often think to myself would I have slept with Derek that night at Joes if I new he was married at the time? I probably would. I then ask myself would I like McSteamy if there wasn't such rivalry between him n Derek. Probably yes. My feelings for both are genuine but who do I wanna be with? I have no idea.

Derek's POV

What's a McDreamy look? I often ask her; supposedly I have a look which makes her fall in love with me, a look that melts her heart? How come no one else has ever mentioned it like Addison? Then again it's only Meredith that calls me McDreamy. Since we met our whole relationship has been one big rollercoaster. I think back to the very night when we met in Joes, I wonder if I knew what I knew now I would still have sat with her, drank with her and then slept with her? Each time I come back with the same answer of course I would have because there's something about her that draws me to her. Its like some kind of force, I've tried to get away but I can't I'm drawn to her, I'm in love with her. But once again he has to get involved, he has to ruin everything. My so called best friend Dr Mark Sloan. First my wife and now Meredith. I say im never falling in love again, like it's something I can control. But this time I can, because I no I'll never love anyone as much as I love Meredith; she's the one.

Mark's POV

To think we use to be best friends, joint at the hip (figuratively) and now we just keep finding ourselves as love rivals. I can't help having feelings for Meredith. As for Addison she just wanted to be noticed, not divorced. I know everyone thinks im just a dirty womaniser but im not, my feelings for Addison were genuine but my feelings for Meredith are stronger than they were for Addison. Im not sure if her feelings are genuine, I hope they are. Maybe she just comes to me because she thinks it's the risky option and Derek is safe? Or maybe she just uses me when she's not with Derek to piss him off, make him jealous so he'll come running back? I remember the day he caught us in the on call room, kissing passionately against the wall. His face, the anger in his eyes. The jealous he was trying not to show. As evil as it sounds I was laughing inside thinking, 'Ha Derek I got your girl once again." However the laughter was suddenly taken away when Meredith went running out of the room after him. I guess once again we find ourselves both chasing after the same woman, and that same woman is Meredith Grey.

Addison's POV

What is it with these two? Can't they not just like different women? As for her I seem to lose everything to her, first Derek and now Mark. To think I only slept with Mark so that Derek would pay more attention to me, would love and not take me for granted like I would always be his. Finding her underwear in his jacket was hard but Alcohol and Mark were there to help me, but now all I have is alcohol because that stupid bitch has taken everything from me. No wait it's not her fault she didn't make them fall in love with her, they made themselves fall in love with her. However one things for sure she ruined my marriage, me and Derek were strong we could have gotten through everything had he not have met Meredith. I wonder if things would have been different if he hadn't met Meredith? Of course it would have one things for sure we would probably still be in New York, and not Chicago. We'd be happy and together and Derek and Mark would be friends again. Well that's what I like to think.

Please review!!! This is sort of an introduction to the story!!! Also who would you all like to see Meredith with?? Mark or Derek??


End file.
